deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/Did Doctor Fate Cheat? - DEATH BATTLE Cast
Did Doctor Fate Cheat? | DEATH BATTLE Cast on Rooster Teeth 1. Community Death Battle poll for Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it-Ralph is live. 2. Dr Strange vs Dr Fate 2.1. Dr Strange did not use the Time Stone in the fight because he did not need the Time Stone to manipulate time. (And so can Fate so such haxes cancel each other out.) 2.2. Strange did not use the Soul Stone because Soul Stone is not common arsenal wielded by Strange. (Adam Warlock may wield it as he used it as common arsenal) 2.3. Dr Strange outrunning Big Bang feat downplayed? (1) God starts the Big Bang and Strange was put from the center of universe to Earth because God put him there. (2) The Big Bang feat is showing Strange surfing on the Big Bang blast blow instead of flying to outpace the Big Bang explosion. 2.4. Q: Is Inza part of Doctor Fate's arsenal? A: Fusion Fate is a character of Doctor Fate with Nabu + Kent + Inza. The SA crew threw Fusion Fate at the last part and showed Fusion Fate only in Nabu's mind world to showcase Nabu + Kent + Inza and they did only one "final attack" as part of the arsenal of "Doctor Fate" instead of three characters. 2.5. Q: Why isn't Strange summoning Eternity or Death? (A: Arguably Dr Strange is summoning god powers through artifacts all the time but calling Eternity or Death out is outside help. But using godly magical artifacts is not.) 2.6. Q: Can Fate summon other Egyptian gods or even Jesus Christ? A: Fate does not do that often and usually Fate uses his own powers. 2.7. Why Strange didn't blink Fate out? Or why Fate didn't blink Strange out? (1) Torrian: That's dumb. Ben: In animation terms that's boring. (2) Many crazy universal saviors/threats can erase enemies by mindhax and can resist mindhax. (3) Death Battle tries to showcase probabilities of each character winning (e.g. Strange 49% vs Fate 51%). The animation is trying to make the most fun outcome - and to showcase Strange as a man borrowing . 2.8. Q: Strange is immortal but how can Fate kill him. A: Strange has Immortality Type 1, 3 and 4 (powers granted from a god to not die out of natural means, can regenerate from having his limbs disabled, can't die unless he is killed etc.). He was reminded by The Ancient One that he would not die out of old age but he would still die if he was killed in a battle. 2.9. Can Strange outsmart Fate? (1) No evidence as who is smarter. (2) Fate has experience and it is hard for Strange to outwit Fate. (3) Strange can outsmart Fate and so can Fate - plus Fate has the physical power to simply beat the shit out of Strange. 2.10. Ben hated Death Battle ending in draws. All draw endings need to be properly supported. 2.11. Why Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black? Death Battle was experimenting through Season 1. (example of Joke Battles: Michael Jordan vs Michael Jackson vs Shaquille O'Neal - may happen in future Community Death Battles.) 2.12. Coming 3D Death Battle: Ryu VS Jin. 2.13. Q: Did Doctor Fate "ever get his pizza"? A: Yes. But he had a flat piece of rat so he magically turned it into a hand-made pizza. 2.14. SA confirmed the dimensional and reality warping powers of the magicians causes this fight to crossover with other fictional universes - including the background constellation of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. 3. What's going on? 3.1. Waluigi is still not in Smash 4 Ultimate as a separate playable character instead of an assist trophy. Ridley makes the coming. So does Inkling. 4. Community Death Battle - Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it-Ralph 4.1. Team Mr Incredible 4.2. Team Wreck-it-Ralph 4.3. Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it-Ralph - 4:0 4.4. Mr Incredible can tank hits from a robot not even Violet can stand, but Wreck-it-Ralph can casually crush buildings - likely stronger... BUT Ralph is less bloodlusted and Mr Incredible is more experienced in fighting villains. 4.5. SA may wish to do Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it-Ralph over The Incredibles vs Fantastic Four as this is "fairer". (In the sense Fantastic Four - although having no live-action movies - still has lots of comic history drawing out crazy powers that would wreck The Incredibles.) 5. Next Community Death Battle: Ridley (Metroid) vs Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) 5.1. Voting poll here as the next Death Battle Cast would be pre-recorded. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast